Stolen Roses A Inuyasha & Black Butler Crossover
by DarkLittleLoner
Summary: You find yourself down yet another well, but instead of going back in time you are propelled into the future, and into the arms of Sebastian Michaelis. Will Sesshomaru save you? Will you ever be able to go back to the feudal era, or home for that matter? This is a crossover of the two animes Black Butler (kuroshitsuji) and Inuyasha. I do not plan t
1. Intro

Stolen Roses 

A little About you: 

You're 18, and have spent over 3 years in the feudal era with your cousin Kagome Higurashi. You're a human but with a special trait, you are a killius. Though you do not find this out till later. And this makes you a prime target for many demons.

A killius can be a Human, Demon, or a Angel and only one can live {be alive} at a time. They are stronger than most humans and have the ability to control supernatural entities (Make them sit, send them to hell or heaven, force them to stay still (freeze), etc). You also can bare full blooded children, the child will take after the stronger parent.

You had been pulled down the well 2 months after Kagome was, and after traveling with Inuyasha and the gang you came across Sesshomaru who forced you to follow him after sensing what you are.

You two soon became close friends, and he highly valued your knowledge of the future. You fell in love with him, and even started understanding his stares as if they were words. You were too afraid to tell him of your feelings. Fearing rejection you kept them inside.

Once Rin came along she started looking at you as her mother, you two were inseparable. And many times you found her as your reason for staying.

And your goal soon became to protect her and make her as happy as possible. And your relationship with Jaken, well there's not a good way to describe hate and love when it comes to you two. You two were constantly bucking heads and you tried to drown him more than a few times.

Shortly after Naraku died, You, Sesshomaru, and the gang headed back to his palace in order for him to get things in order again. He had made you his trusted adviser, and you two would spend all day going over arrangements, battle plans, and the occasional mating offers for rin from other lords.

But you didn't live happily as you hoped when Sesshomaru's intended mate came to live in the castle.

You held your head high and only cried while in the springs.

She is the daughter of the Southern lord, and thinks very highly of herself. She hates humans, and has caused many battles with you. Knowing she cannot kill you without in turn being killed by Sesshomaru, many of your battles have been small and harmless.

You were unadmittedly jealous of his mate, and started to avoid Sesshomaru. 

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

~ _Dreams or Daydreams_ ~


	2. Chapter 1

"God those sick bastards have been at it for days, you would think they were rabbits" , stepping over a few fallen branches, you felt a cold chill then was wafted with a horrible stench.

"GAH I can STILL smell it!" Quickly covering your nose you started to remember what lead you to be here.

~ _" Now _F/N_ you must be careful this week, the mating season will begin tonight, and many demons will surely be after you, so remain vigilant." he said, his gold eyes stern, yet a hint worriedness shone in them._

 _General Haru had quickly became a close friend to you while being at the palace, You couldn't help but adore his light blonde hair, and his sparkling golden eyes. You often thought of him as angel more than a demon, though his attitude proved him the later._

 _" I will be fine, I can look after myself you know." you replied while rolling your eyes for the fifth time that day. He has been talking to you non-stop about the mating season since last month, and today had been the worst. He had followed you everywhere, even forced you to wear the thickest longests kimonos in the palace! Even during your bath you could see the shadow of his back outside of the Shōji._

 _"I do not doubt that, I just want you to understand the situations that will no doubt be happening tonight." he said, the worried look becoming more noticeable._ ~

That was two days ago, and you were fed up. And that explains how you ended up here, walking through the woods, no particular direction in mind.

The moaning, squeaking, pounding, sounds that has filled the palace for the last 2 days had drove you to your breaking point. Not to mention the horrid scents that has recently came to fill the palace has made eating impossible, and your cheeks now stain a permanent red.

' _I should have left with Rin to stay with Kaede._ ' you thought, regretting being so hard headed at times "I also should have changed." you said, looking down at the dark blue winter kimono you were forced to wear. 'Its the middle of the summer, and here I am wearing this thick ass thing, I should have wore some shorts and a tank top" you thought and begrudgingly understanding why General Haru made you wear the kimono in the first place. Thinking back to the castle you couldn't help the pain you felt when it came to Sesshomaru, knowing he was apart of that disgusting mess.

Shaking away your thoughts as you wiped more sweat from your forehead, "I MISS HAVING a AC!" you screamed aloud causing the nesting birds above to fly away at great haste.

Now getting lost in thought about where to go, you continued your walk, you didn't notice the root sticking out until it was too late. Tripping you started running down the small hill trying to catch yourself, your arms stretched out in front of you trying to even balance. You felt your hands hit wood and before you knew it you had flipped right into a well, your legs hitting the opposite side and dragged down against the walls of the well, the wind blowing on your back, you smack the water at the bottom and all the air left in your lungs gone and now filling fast with water, feeling it envelop your body, pulling you under, you started flailing your arms trying to pull yourself up and get the air your body needed so badly.

Darkness started coming into your eyes, but before your eyes completely close you saw a flash of pink...

(AN: Sorry its such a short chapter. This is my first Fanfiction so my apologies if it is bad. Please leave reviews! I know you didn't really see the cold, cruel Lord Sesshomaru in this chapter but he was a little ahem busy. Next Chapter Soon!)


	3. Chapter 2

_Darkness_...all you see is _darkness_. Opening your eyes the bright white light burns like flames, blinking to get your eyes to adjust you slowly become able to see the detail of the blue, cloudless sky, and the circular brick well. W..Wait a minute circular? Brick?

Jumping up, you catch yourself as a dizzy spell hits you. "This can't be right...Hello? Is anyone out there?" You said with fear. _'The well it had water at the bottom, this, this well is bone dry. How can this be? Is this another well that transports through time? Maybe I'm back in my time?!'_ you think hopeful. There are many wells located on the shrine grounds!

"Grandpa?...Auntie?...SOUTA?...Boyo?

Damn this is useless." sitting down with a sigh, you start to think of ways to get out.

 _'Maybe I can shimmy up the walls?'_ with that plan in mind you set forth, but there was one problem. Looking down you noticed you were still in your winter kimono. Stripping everything off until you reached the inner lining you decided that would have to do. Dropping the now useless fabric, you started to climb up the narrow well. Halfway up your hands were on fire from the burning raw pain of the brick eating at your skin. Finally getting close enough you grab hold of some of the stronger thicker vegetation and use it to help get yourself out.

Once out you saw what appeared to be an old dilapidated brick home, possibly the size of a mansion from the foundation. _'Well I'm not in the feudal era anymore. But where and when exactly am I?'_ noticing a path that led to what appeared to be another intact mansion.

While walking you started to hear loud thumps, possibly some construction? _'SO THAT MEANS PEOPLE ARE FOR SURE NEAR BY! THEY CAN HELP ME!'_

Running as fast as you possibly could without tripping you saw the top of a tree fall into the ocean of other trees. Making a quick turn you ran off the path and headed through the woods to where you saw the tree fall. Quickly stopping to ensure it was safe to approach you noticed a petite, strawberry blonde haired boy with a gardener's hat tied around his neck. He looked rather nervous as he continued ripping trees out of the ground taking roots and all with it.

'I would have no issue taking him down, he's not a human but he don't appear to be demon.'

After deeming him as harmless, you came out from behind one of the trees that were still standing yelling over to the boy "Hello?..Can you help me I am a bit lost and don't really know where I am.?" adding under your breath where he wouldn't hear "Or what time it is for that matter"

The boy jumped sweat starting to drop down his neck he turned and looked rather startled in your direction.

Nervous and a little afraid the boy looked over at you and began to speak...but you couldn't understand him. _'What is he saying? He's talking but I cannot understand'_ taking a second to look around you fully take in your surroundings, the brick mansion with European design, the elegant fountain in front of what you believe to be the main entrance, the flowers growing in the garden. _'Wait thats a Burnt orchid they're only native to England! I'm in England, he's speaking english! I know english but damn its been so long!'_

"I am sorry it h..has been awhile s..since I have spoken english." you said to the boy while your hands in front of you in a explaining manor, not quite sure of yourself.

"Well thats quite alright, you must not be from around here, you sure look different?" He said with a bright smile. Its now that you really take in his appearance. He has 5 red bobby pins holding his hair back out of his face, and a white with red collar outlined top. If you had to guess at least late 1700s design.

"I am lost and I don't have a clue where I am, can you help me?" you ask him trying to be sweet and simple. The boy seems overly nice, but all the while to naive for his own good.

" Yes! The young master can! He, and Sebastian can do anything!" the boy said while turning and running through the paths leading towards the huge mansion.

'He sure is a chirpy thing isn't he?'

Following him through the twists and turns and through the servant's entrance making sure to watch his movements closely in case he were to betray you, you let your mind start to wander.

 _'How am I in England? I can understand a different time, but a different continent? Maybe I died and England is my heaven? Or maybe I just got knocked out and Sesshomaru or Haru found me, and I'm just back at the palace having some concussion dream?'_ being snapped out of your thoughts by the blonde boy you noticed you were standing in front of a thick oak door. "Master Ciel! Master Ciel! Sebastian!" the blonde boy yelled and started barely tapping the door but it sounded as if he was banging it down.

The door swung open to reveal a very annoyed looking man, very tall and lean you couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. Taking in his features you saw he had dashing red eyes as deep as blood it's self, with hair as black as the night. His skin seemed to glow even in the low light of the room. He wore a dark tailcoat, that resembled a butler's uniform.

 _'He must be the butler here'_

Focusing on the situation at hand, you noticed the blonde boy you were with had turned a pale white and looked as if he may have seen God himself.

"Oh and who is this young woman Finnian?" the man asked looking down at you with a smile that you knew was fake. Something about him made you want to cower to him, wait that's ridiculous you have faced DEMONS for christ's sake.

 _'How is it one man can make me feel as if he can break me with one finger? I shouldn't be afraid of him, he's only human, right?'_

Noticing you had been silently staring this whole time you couldn't help but blush. Immediately you answered him. "Hello, my name is _F/N_ _L/N_, I am lost and quite honestly do not know where I am. I have also seemed to lose track of the time."

"Why you're in the Phantomhive Manor,...


	4. Chapter 3

'The Phantomhive manor, huh wonder if he will elaborate on where exactly that is?'

Before you could ask you noticed the young man you had met earlier staring at you as if a third leg had appeared, or boob for that matt...'HOLY SHIT I AM IN MY UNDERWEAR!'

Looking down you realized just how you must appear, the undergarments for which lined your kimono had long been forgotten. And the little trip through the trees did not seem to help with their current state, having now left many little rips and tears along the delicate fabrics.

"Oh now that just will not do, Miss if I may?" Fabric whooshing. "Now that is much better!"

Looking down you realized the butler had put his tail coat around you, hiding your new found shame. 'Hell of a first impression -first name-.' "Thank you, I do apologize I seem to have found myself in a predicament." You said in slightly broken English, 'Great what can I tell them, OH I CAME THROUGH THAT WELL DOWN OVER THE HILL AND I AM FROM SO AND SO MANY YEARS IN THE PAST, ALSO I AM TECHNICALLY FROM THE FUTURE TO, well it did work once before?'

"Sebastian. Who is it?" A voice called behind the only half-opened doors. "It appears to be a woman, young master. And given her state of undress, I am guessing she is here requiring your assistance." The butler replied seemingly annoyed, but his eyes had never left yours.

"Send her away." "But young maste.." "Send her away Sebastian, I have no interest in helping anyone." Your heart started racing, you still had no clue of your exact location or the time period. And the well is probably located on his property, that has to be the only way back.

'I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO STAY!'

"Sir if I may, I am able to give payment but the only money I have I am sure is outdated and foreign, but I do have many great skill sets, along with a very strong work ethic! I will surely repay you with my time if I may!" You said in a haste. "I have enough servants, any more will not be worth the trouble." The young boy replied, your heart started to sink.

"But sir, I did notice the weeds growing slightly over your walkways, and the windows appear to need to a good cleaning, not to mention the dust!" You said, hating calling out the servants that already work here, especially the sweet boy beside you, but you had to find a way.

"Young Master, she does hold a valid point in the matter. We do not have the best amount of help. _'Sebastian thinking back to this morning when Mey-Rin broke yet another priceless set of porcelain.'_ and it will help our current staff greatly to have such a highly aware individual around to help." The butler told his master, you could not help the strange feeling he knew more about you than you were willing to tell.

"Bring her to me." was all the boy said, and before you knew it the tall man was practically dragging you into the spacious room and up to a desk where a young boy, a REALLY young boy. 'Is he fucking ten? What the hell, okay this has to be a dream.'

"Hello sir, it is nice to now see the person behind the voic..." You began to say before being cut off. "Silence, if you're to work here I will need to know more of your 'skill set' before allowing you to take the name of a Phantomhive servant." The young boy said, his eyes or well his eye was cold, and seemed to be very disinterested in anything that happened at the moment. You took the time to study the boy while he was talking noticing he only came up to about 5ft. His hair had a slight blue hue to it, almost matching his eyes had they been darker. His skin was pale, even rivaling as pale as Sesshomaru's. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, you assumed it had to be from him getting hurt by someone. No one, definitely not someone as young as he appeared could be this cold without reason.

"Ask any questions you would like, and I will answer to the best of my abilities sir." You told him, 'I just need to play my cards right and I should be in".

"First off how good are you at hand to hand combat, or with weapons?" 'WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT, I AM APPLYING FOR A MAID POSITION NOT A BODYGUARD.' Your mind was racing why in the world would he ask that?

With your internal walls now slammed as high as they go, you answered him a little fearfully but full of truth.

"I have many years of experience in a very war torn area, I have fought many that are much stronger than me and came out the champion. I do have a lot of training with a sword and bow, but I have not used a gun for many years, though I still know how my first time using one again may be spotty. If I may, why do you require such sir?"

"As you can tell I have a large property, there are always looters, and sometimes idiots think they can kidnap me for ransom. All of my servants must be able to protect me, with their lives if necessary." The boy said, one hand propping up his head as if he was entirely bored with the conversation. "And given your 'experience' I will give you a short trial period and see how you do if I decide afterward that we do not require you I will send you away, and you shall never return, do we have a deal?"

'Wow, he sure is curt isn't he?' "Yes sir, I am positive you will be happy with the results I bring." You said with a smile and a slight bow of your head. 'I sure am glad I worked in a palace for a year.'

"Alright, Sebastian take her to a room and get her some decent clothes. I am growing tired of a naked woman being in my home." The boy said as he looked back down at what he was doing on his desk.

'HOLY CRAP I forgot I was only in my underwear and the man's tailcoat!, wow I cannot even impress a 12 that's one for the self-esteem.'

"Come with me my lady," The man now known as Sebastian asked extending a hand for you to take. "Thank you," You say taking his hand and following him.

 _Ciel Phantomhive's POV_

'That girl seemed very strange, and the way Sebastian reacted to her. Something has to be up for him.' "Or maybe the damn demon has just lost his mind." Ciel said aloud. Looking down he looked at the paper that desperately required his attention about his companies in India. But with all the entertainment he just received he cannot get his mind to focus. Her manner of dress, or at least lack thereof, but what about the clothing she was wearing, aside from Sebastian's tailcoat appeared to be very outdated and explicitly Japanese. She did not appear to be Japanese at least not fully if any.

'Why did Sebastian take her hand? Why not just have her follow behind as he does all the others? This girl is different, and he is going to tell me just how." With that Ciel decided he had spent enough time thinking into all that had just transpired, it should be saved for a later note. He has work to do.

 _Your POV_

"And here you are!" Sebastian told you, opening the door to a rather quaint room. "Now we are in the servants quarters, and it does tend to get drafty during certain months, so we have a large blanket supply in the closet down the hall if you should ever need one."

"Breakfast will be served at 8 am sharp, the midday meal at 12 pm, and dinner is served at 4 pm we must never be late. Our cook is Baldroy, our gardener the boy you met earlier is Finnian, our head maid is Mey-Rin, and finally, Tanaka is our house steward.

"Thank you very much, If I may when will I learn about my duties?"

"That will begin tomorrow, as for today we will allow you to just get used to the manor. Fresh clothing is located in the wardrobe, and the bathroom is down the hall to the left. If you have any questions feel free to find me. Have a good day - Oh I have seemed to have forgotten your name, miss?" Sebastian said, looking at you for your reply. "My name is _First_ _Last_."

"Thank you miss _Last_, have a good evening." And with that, he was gone.

"I have to get back to Japan." You said aloud, with a groan you collapsed onto the bed you now assume to be yours. "Hey, at least the bed is comfy."


	5. Chapter 4

3 Weeks later...

You were cleaning the banisters of the front staircase after a little incident where Mey Rin had over polished leaving the railing overrun with a thick brown residue.

'I have been here 3 weeks, that's almost a damn month. I wonder if Sesshomaru has noticed that I'm even gone?...Probably not. I bet Haru has, though, "Chuckle" he must be freaking out, probably has the palace torn down by now." Deep in thought, you never noticed you had company.

"Girl." An authoritative voice had said. "My name is not girl. It's _Nam_m_ Oh! I am sorry young master! I did not realize it was you!" You replied bowing your head out of embarrassment. 'That's it _Name_ piss off your boss'

"How are you enjoying your stay? I see you are making yourself busy most hours of the day."

'So they have noticed?' You had been working nonstop since arriving. Not because you were asked to but because it helped pass the time and keep your mind off of the situation. You had traveled to the well multiple times a day and have even been caught. It has gotten bad enough that Finny, God bless his soul thought you were trying to commit suicide. You had spoken some with Master Ciel about how you were lost and left with no memory on how to get home. Though you had begun to fear that he thought you were insane.

"I am truly happy that you took me in sir, but I would very much like to go home when I can...Sir?"

You had seen that your master had disappeared. 'Where did he go?' Suddenly you heard a voice "The young master doesn't stay long. No, he doesn't. He prolly expected you to respond fast!" Mey Rin had said as she went to carry some books up the staircase. "Oh, I must have been lost in thought too long. Thank you, I will remember that," you replied as Mey Rin began to ascend the stairs. "EWHH!" Mey Rin yelled as she had grabbed the railing. Feeling the thick coating of polish, she was caught off guard by the texture and thrown the books in the air.

You had quickly grabbed some of the now flying books while also trying to catch the quickly falling maid. 'I guess living in the feudal era has taught me some things.'

"Awe thank you dear!" She said while adjusting her glasses before taking the books. "Mey Rin?"

"Yes?" "Can...can you actually see anything with those glasses?" you had asked, you knew there was no way she could not see the polish.

"Yes! Yes, I can! The young master gave me these glasses, and I can see everything I can!"

"Alright! I believe you! 'No I don't' If I may ask what were you doing with those books anyway?" You had asked. You were positive there was no way that Mey Rin could see a thing in those glasses. They were too thick. But you knew how much these servants had respected the little boy and you could easily see why she would wear the glasses despite them taking away her vision instead of giving.

The boy though he seemed a little crass seemed very caring. You guess a child should be that way. Even though it is easy to forget he is a child, in the whole time you have been here you have never once seen him act like a child. Yes, he may play some board games, mainly being chess. But not once had he gone outside and sat in the grass in the large gardens. Nor had you seen him do anything similar to what Rin would often do. Hell, even Kohoku acted like more of a child. You wanted to know more about why this boy is like this. 'If I am going to be stuck here I am at least going to let that boy relax more. And act his age...'

AN: I know this is a short chapter. I have been really busy with my business, but I am planning on doing more chapters soon! Sorry if Ciel or the servants seem OOC, it has been about a year since I watched any episodes so I am trying to go more off memory. But I am watching the episodes again now! And don't worry both Sebastian and Sesshomaru will be having some big roles soon!


	6. Chapter 5

_~Back in the Feudal Era~_

 _"Sir I have looked everywhere." A tall silver haired demon said, he looked as if he had not slept in years. The worry showing in his worn body. His eyes appeared red and irritated as if he had been crying before coming in._

General Haru had been looking for _Name_ for almost a full moon cycle. At first, he had believed she had ventured off to the Miko's to see the young Rin. But upon arriving he was told she had not been there in over a "month" as the Miko had put it. The young woman was not lying for _Name's_ scent had long become stale, almost gone. Even at the well, the scent could not be found.

"It does not appear she has gone to the well. Her scent was nowhere to be found. I have searched a few of her known comrades. Koga of the wolf tribe had said he had caught her scent a few days ago but it was stale and fading. It is possible she may still be alive my lord..."

"Kh...serves her right the little wench! I told you, milord! She does not listen! And now she has gotten herself killed! I knew she had no ri...!" Jaken had screeched out before a scroll had hit the imp.

"Haru."

"Yes my lord" Haru replied with a bow.

"Conduct a larger search. Check all of the islands if you must. This Sesshomaru will conduct his own search for the girl. Make it know if anything knows of her whereabouts and does not tell this Sesshomaru they will be killed...painfully. Go now." Sesshomaru had said.

He would never admit, but he had feared she would be harmed during the heat. He knew he should have sent her to the village to stay until it was over. Now she may have been killed and it was all his fault. She trusted him to protect her and he had failed.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the shōji. "Sesshomaru" A demoness with flowing black hair had said. Her eyes the color of stones. Her skin as fair as snow.

"What is it, Naomi?" Sesshomaru replied full of irritation. He hated the woman. Hated her enough he refused to mate with her and faced the heat alone. She may be called his mate, but she is anything but. The woman is weak, entitled. Even a human such as _Name_ could hold their own against her. It would be no surprise if _Name's_ disappearance has something to do with Naomi. If so he would kill her.

 _~England, 1888~_

You were outside enjoying the beautiful day. Even though it was summer the day still seemed relatively cool. A nice breeze seemed to peacefully flow. You had decided to take your lunch outside. After a long debate about eating by the well, you had decided to sit in the gardens. While you nibbled on your measly lunch, you have not had much of an appetite lately and the cook Baldroy was not helping. You had seen him try and cook with a blowtorch. Knowing that was a recipe for disaster you had decided it best to hide most of his "cooking utensils".

"Meow" 'Was..was that a cat?' you look over towards the bushes where the noise had come from. 'I definitely saw something move' crawling over you pushed some of the branches aside.

"OH, MY GOD! KITTENS!" It had been years since you had seen a cat...that was not a person or demon. Grabbing two of the kittens you laid on your back nuzzling the little balls of fur. This was the happiest you had been here. Right now in this moment. Well until "Miss _Name_ are you alright?" the butler you had known as Sebastian said. You raised up a tiny bit to look over the bushes and had seen Sebastian with a look of fake concern. He appeared to be setting one of the tables.

"Oh yeah, sorry! I had just found this cat and she had kittens. I couldn't control myself. I apologize. " You had said, embarrassed that anyone let along the butler found you like this.

"Kittens you say?" Did he just sound excited? Before you could even finish your thought the butler was over the hedges and making his way over to you. He immediately grabbed the kitties and you had feared he would hurt them before he was on the ground like you were loving up on them. He actually looks ... happy? Real happiness. "Oh, such perfect creatures. Look at the little paws! So exquisite."

'He took my furballs. You had just realized that you were no longer holding any kittens, missing their warmth you had grabbed another from the tired mother cat. She seemed to be glad to have them occupied falling asleep almost immediately. You looked up to see the butler looking at the new kitten. "Oh no, this one is mine!"

Sebastian looked away faking a little blush. 'And we're back to the fakeness. Man he is faker than Barbie!'

 _~Fedaul Era~_

My lord. We have picked up her scent near a well. We believe she may have went in. General Haru has stayed to watch over in case she appears."


	7. Chapter 6

~England~

Today you were out in the gardens helping Finny, you couldn't help but watch him. He had told you a few weeks back about his past, and how he came to hold such strength. 'He doesn't know how lucky he is, should he have been born a few hundred years earlier and the same tests had been conducted. Sesshomaru would surely kill him if another Dai-youkai didn't first. He's an abomination.'

You have been learning more and more about all of your new co-workers or "family" as they have been calling it. And have even learned the tragic events that happened to master Ciel and the house fire that stole his parents.

"_F/N_ are you alright?"

Blinking your eyes a couple times trying to summon your mind back to the present. "Yeah sorry! I was just thinking about some things. Why is something the matter?" you replied to Finny still half in thought.

"It's just you been staring at me for about 5 minutes..." "OH CRAP! Sorry Fin! I just was thinking about my friends and family. I must have lost track of the time. Won't happen again, I swear!"

"It's alright _F/N_ you just seemed to be blackin out a lot, it has us really worried, are you thinking about the man you told me about?" Finny said his concern really showing as he was continuing to clip off all of the live rose heads.

"I'm fine really, its just a lot on my mind and it's still hard accepting what all has happened in the last 2 months. I'm not so much thinking of just him but everyone. They probably think I am dead or really hurt. Uh Finny, you really shouldn't be clipping the live ones..." looking up you realized you were too late, he had already nearly clipped the bush bald of not only the roses but some of the leaves and branches as well. "We may need to keep low for a little while," you said staring at the now destroyed bush that happens to be in direct sight of the young master's study.

"Do you think Sebastian is going to be upset?" Finny asked you, fear dripping into his posture.

"Is there ever a time that he's not upset?" You and Sebastian have not been getting along the best for awhile. Most of the conversations are short or one sided, and you tend to avoid him due to his fake personality or at least reactions. 'I guess being around Sesshomaru has really made me hate it when people don't just come forward and say how they feel.'

You both flinch as you hear the creaking of a window opening. "Oh Finnian, _F/N_ can you two come up here?" You both hear Sebastian yell in the gentlest command you may have ever heard.

"And we're dead..." You say looking over Finny as you both begin to walk to the servant's entrance.

~Feudal Era~

"You will tell this Sesshomaru how to reach her." A very pissed dai youkai demands to a cloaked figure.

"I have already told you, milord. The first time you came here seeking something to tie the girl to this time, it simply cannot be done. Her spirit wishes to wonder, have you considered she does not wish to return?" the onibaba stated. Having lived so many years on this Earth she no longer fears the powerful demon nor his powers.

"Nonsense. You speak lies, find a way for this Sesshomaru to pass through the well or I shall have your head." Poison already dripping from his claws he can no longer hold his anger on _F/N_'s disappearance. And for a simple hag to state that she did not wish to return was utterly foolish. 'She has clearly been taken and being held against her will.'

Sesshomaru was not sure why he really cared about getting the girl back. She was helpful and trust worthy, but she was still just a human woman. He was sure he could find a demon that can do everything she did and more but he cannot force himself to do so. But that does not matter, someone took something that belonged to him. And he would make them pay.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I can give you this enchanted stone, its powers will allow you to pass through the well. But I do ask milord should the girl be happy there that you leave her be." The Witch stated asking only one request from the Lord.

"Nonsense."

And with that, the powerful Lord Sesshomaru was gone, after months of searching for someone who had the ability to form such tools that would allow him passage through the well he can finally punish not only _F/N_ but her captor's as well.

The well coming into sight in the distance he could feel the stone begin to burn. He knew that in mere moments he would have her.

~England~

"Please do explain why you two saw if fit to destroy a beautiful piece of Phantomhive property?" Sebastian demanded in a light voice. The 3 had been standing in the hallway getting silently reprimanded for the last 15 minutes.

"I do apologize sir. We misunderstood the proper care needed for such delicate flowers," you said head bowed. 'If I used big words and say sorry a lot maybe me and Fin will walk away with only our egos hurt.' Though Sebastian has yet to lay a hand on you, you had witnessed yourself his abuse of the other staff members.

Sebastian went to reply to her attempt when a loud bang was heard throughout the entire estate.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?"


	8. Chapter 7

~England~

Moments passed as the loud sound's after quakes sounded through the large home. No one dared to move, not even the ever quick Butler. After the 3rd moment, everyone began to head towards the kitchen, ensuring that the sound was a result of the Chefs destructive cooking style. Upon arrival, they found the kitchen empty but spotless.

'Is Bald cooking outside?' Looking up you noticed Sebastian's eyes starting to glow slightly red, assuming he was just highly upset you assumed his weird ass was figuring the same thing...before he took off like a bat out of hell.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOI...SEBASTIAN!" he was gone before you could get a word in edge wise. You had not cursed so much in front of them as you have in these last few minutes Now both you and Finny were in a dead run trying to catch up to the Butler before one of you were upgraded to Chef, reaching the doors that you two had seen the black blur run out of you ran into the back of Fin. 'Great Sebastian has already killed him.' Peering around the boy you had seen everyone even Baldroy standing, staring at something out in the field.

"What's going on why is everyone just standing here? Hello?!" You asked walking around them towards the front. 'It was as if they were frozen, nope they're blinking. What is it then?'

Following their eyes, yours landed on an object standing in the center of the entrance. Before your mind could register what it was seeing you were pulled back.

"Git back _F/N_ we don't know what it wants!" Mey-Rin had yelled, her glasses off and her voice seemed deeper her accent not as thick as usual.

"_F/N_"

Pushing your way towards the front yet again, you finally face him. He had not moved an inch closer but you could see his hand now rested on the hilt of his sword. Your mind was rushing a million miles per hour, your ears were now ringing and felt as if they would burn and wither off of your head. 'How could this be, how is he here? Can we go back?' Before you knew it the world was spinning. With a rush of air you were in a pair of arms.


End file.
